


In the office

by andreabaileyhc (orphan_account)



Series: Supercorp Smutville [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/andreabaileyhc
Summary: anon prompt-Lena finding out that Kara has a dick.





	In the office

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to Echoxknox for the prompt, I didn't add the reason why she has a dick, cuz I'll be adding that in 'We are Cadmus'. I hope you enjoy reading this story. Feel free to leave critical comments, and tell me where I got wrong.

Lena Luthor was sitting in her office, typing away on her computer. She sighed, it was 2 o’clock in the afternoon, and Kara Danvers was late for their interview.

She was just replying to an email about someone resigning, when the door opened.

“Lena, I’m so sorry that I’m late-“

“It is okay, Kara, Supergirl has to save the day,” Lena said, laughing at Kara’s windblown face and red cheeks.

Kara opened her mouth to reply, but no sound came out. That was probably due to the fact that Lena was wearing a sheath dress that hugged her body, making her curves obvious. She felt her dick twitch. Groaning inwardly, she moved her bag a little to hide her bugle.

Lena smirked; oh she knew exactly what she was doing to Kara.

  **Time jump: A few days ago**

_Kara was drunk._

_Like really, really drunk._

_Lena sat next to Kara, laughing at Kara’s pout when Mon-El took her beer away._

_“Come on Supergirl, that’s enough for tonight,” She said, pulling Kara out of the door and into her car._

_Driving to Kara’s apartment, she stopped the car and pushed Kara up the stairs and into her home._

_Kara giggled as she fell down on her bed. As Lena walked over to her closet to take her clothes, she mumbled,” You are so hot Lena,”_

_Lena shook her head, a smile on her face as she walked over towards Kara and took off her clothes. She pulled off her pants and her smile vanished, replaced by an ‘o’._

_Kara has a dick._

_Her train of thought was broken by the sound of Kara’s voice,” Do you know that I masturbate while thinking of you in a sheath dress?”_

_Lena’s jaw dropped once again, what the fuck?_

**Time jump: present time**

Kara sat on the chair across from Lena, feeling her bulge rub against her jeans, making her have to bite back a moan.

She grimaced; this was getting out of hand.

Lena got up from her seat and sauntered towards the cabinet installed into the wall, swaying her hips on purpose as she walked. She poured herself a cup of water and turned to look at Kara. What she saw made her cheer inwardly.

Kara’s eyes were black, not a hint of blue could be seen. She had dropped her bag on the floor when she saw Lena’s ass sway, and her bulge was evident through her pants. Her hands were gripping the chair tightly, making dents in the sides.

Lena smirked and sauntered over to Kara, watching as Kara's eyes dropped to her breast. She smiled and pushed Kara’s chair towards her, straddling her things.

She watched as Kara’s eyes widened in shock, and grinded down on her bulge.

Kara’s jaw dropped, she couldn’t believe that this was happening.

Lena smirked, “Kara,” She moaned into her ear. She grinded down harder on her cock, smearing her pants with her wetness, “I’m so wet for you, babe,” She panted into her ear, “Fuck me,”

Kara snapped, her resistant all gone, as she wrapped her arms around Lena’s thighs and carried her to Lena’s desk. Setting her down, she tore off her dress and ripped her underwear off.

Getting down on her knees, she opened her mouth and placed it on Lena’s clit, sucking it like she hadn’t eaten for days.

Lena let out a scream as she felt Kara nibbled her sensitive clit. “Fuck, Kara,” Her mouth fell open when she felt Kara slip a tongue into her pussy. Kara hummed, sending vibrations throughout her body. Kara removed her tongue, and before Lena could whine at the loss, she slipped three of her fingers inside of her, placing her mouth back on Lena’s clit as she thrust her fingers into Lena.

Lena tangled her hands into Kara’s hair, her head thrown back as her body became taunt. She did she best to hold back her orgasms, but when Kara curled her fingers and hit her g-spot, she couldn’t help it anymore, and let out a wail, she walls clenching down on Kara’s fingers, she cum gushing out and coating her thighs.

Kara stood up and took off her clothes and Supergirl suit with her superspeed. Pumping her dick a few times to get it slick, she was about to plunge it into Lena’s slick heat, when Lena put a hand on her shoulders.

Kara frowned and tilted her head at her, but her frown disappeared when she watched as Lena got on her knees and took her dick in her hands. Lena stuck her tongue out and swirled it around the tip, running it over the sensitive head, before dipping it into her sensitive opening, swirling her tongue around the hole where she cums. Kara’s head rolled to the back of her head, and unconsciously tangled her hands into her head, thrusting her hips into her mouth, bucking her hips forwards as she fucked Lena’s mouth.

Lena’s eyes widened when she felt Kara’s cock hit the back of her throat. She could feel Kara’s cock pulsing in her mouth, so she grabbed her balls and started to fondle with it. Kara groaned, Lena’s warm moist mouth was too much, and burst her load into Lena’s mouth with a shout, her cum running out of Lena’s mouth and onto her breast.

Pulling Lena up, she placed her onto her desk again and lined her cock to Lena’s pussy, bottoming out in one thrust. Lena threw her head back, and let out the filthiest moan Kara has ever heard.  

Lena couldn’t function, Kara’s cock had to be at least 9 inches long, and she was stretching her so good.

Kara pulled her cock out of her pussy, and snapped her hips forward, making Lena moan as she wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck, pulling Kara into a heated kiss.

Kara wrapped Lena’s legs around her waist, as she placed her hands across the desk, gripping the edge tightly as she started to pound into Lena.

Lena scratched her hands down Kara’s back, unable to leave any marks on her back, making her whine. Kara heard her disappointment, so she dipped her head and started to suck on her breast, latching onto a nipple and nibbling it, making Lena squeal in surprise and pleasure.

Kara could feel Lena’s walls start to close down on her cock. Taking one hand off the table, she place it on Lena’s clit and started to rub it mercilessly, making Lena scream as she orgasms took over her, throwing her head back as her body shook uncontrollably.

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s thighs as she took her off the table and placed her hands on her ass, as she turned around and leaned on the edge on Lena’s desk.

The only warning Lena got was a small little squeeze on her ass, before Kara started to pound into her, pushing her up before smashing their hips together

Lena threw her head back and screamed, as Kara hammered into her pussy, her abs rippling as she drilled into her even faster non-stop. Lena could feel her walls clamp down on Kara’s cock, as her second orgasms washed over her. Kara didn’t stop there, instead, she upped the pace, practically tearing Lena apart with her cock, pounding into her like there was no tomorrow, her hips a blur as Kara gripped her ass hard enough to bruise.

Lena tightened her arms and legs around her neck and waist, Kara’s pounding making her weak and fuzzy with pleasure, as her third orgasms of the day rippled throw the body like waves.

Kara grunted as she felt Lena cum around her. She could feel the pounding in her cock, and knew that she wasn’t going to last long. So she let go one of Lena’s ass and rubbed Lena’s clit the way Lena liked, and changed her angle, making her cock hit Lena’s g-spot with every thrust.

“Oh my god, baby, yes, right there, don’t stop-“Suddenly, her eyes widened, and she tried to move Kara’s hand from her clit, “Fuck, Kara, stop, baby, stop. I’m going to-“

Kara’s eyes widened, as she watched Lena squirt all over her body, making her abdomen shiny with her cum.

“Lena,” She said, shocked, “Did I just make you squirt?”

Lena was exhausted, the only thing she could do was nod in response as she collapsed in Kara’s arms.

Chuckling, Kara slid her dick out, watching as their mixed fluids rushed out of Lena pussy. Carrying Lena to her coach, she laid her down and took a couple of tissues, wiping Lena clean then herself. Putting on both of their clothes, she then pulled Lena onto her lap, Lena curling herself into her body, tucking her head into her neck.

Kara thought Lena had fallen asleep, but then she heard her voice, “I don’t want this to be a onetime thing,”

Kara looked at her, and smiled, “Me neither,” Grinning, she then added, “I guess I owe you a date, Miss Luthor,”

Lena smiled, “Okay,” She said, tracing the ‘S’ that could be seen throw shirt, “I look forward to it…” Her sentence was cut short when she fell asleep.

Kara laughed lightly, holding Lena closer as she laid her head on top of Lena’s falling asleep along with her. The sound of Lena’s heartbeat lulling her to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr  
> [Tumblr](https://andreabaileyhc.tumblr.com/)


End file.
